San Valentín en la mansión Phantomhive
by Ertal77
Summary: A Ciel Phantomhive no le emociona el día de San Valentín. Desgraciadamente, cada vez le emocionan menos cosas.


**Para Izzy Valentino, que pidió un fic de este par por San Valentín, y en español ;)**

* * *

Sebastian se deslizó silenciosamente en el despacho del conde Phantomhive. El joven conde ni siquiera levantó la cabeza de su libro de texto. El mayordomo se acercó y, con una sonrisa, depositó un paquete en una esquina de la enorme mesa.

—Esto acaba de llegar en el correo de hoy, señor.

Ciel frunció el ceño y miró el paquete con desconfianza.

—¿Una sombrerera? ¿Quién me la envía?

La sonrisa del mayordomo se hizo más amplia, y a Ciel se le escapó un escalofrío al vislumbrar los brillantes dientes del hombre.

—¿Por qué no lo abre y lo comprueba?

El conde lo hizo, con una mueca de fastidio, que se hizo aun mayor cuando abrió la tarjeta que acompañaba la sombrerera.

—Una tarjeta de San Valentín de Elizabeth, cómo no... Seguro que es algún tipo de esperpento, y de color rosa...

Sebastian iba a objetar, pero no le dio tiempo, puesto que Ciel levantó la tapa de la caja y se quedó mirando el sombrero que había dentro: un sombrero de copa, negro, de excelente calidad, con unas pequeñas rosas de raso azul pálido sujetas con una cinta de encaje.

—Iba a decirle, señor— dijo Sebastian—, que la sombrerera tiene el logotipo de su sombrerero habitual en Bond Street.

Ciel se mordió el labio.

—Hay que reconocer que Elizabeth se ha esforzado—. Después de observar unos momentos el sombrero y de acariciar el ala con un dedo, volvió a dejarlo caer, descuidadamente, dentro de su caja—. Supongo que puedo ponérmelo en alguna fiesta. Es demasiado llamativo para un día de diario.

Sebastian cerró la sombrerera y apartó la tarjeta y el lazo del paquete. Miró a su señor con el rabillo del ojo.

—Si me permite preguntar... ¿Sabe que hoy es San Valentín, verdad?

—¿Cómo no voy a saberlo? La compañía Phantom ha llevado a cabo una campaña extraordinaria y las ventas de bombones se han triplicado. San Valentín es una de las mejores épocas del año.

Sebastian reprimió una risita y se volvió hacia la ventana para simular que arreglaba la cortina.

—Ejem, ya— murmuró—. No era eso a lo que me refería, en realidad...

—¿Y a qué te referías entonces?— preguntó Ciel, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y la nariz arrugada—. ¡Suéltalo!

El mayordomo giró un poco la cabeza para mirarle al responder. Aunque su expresión era seria, había una chispa de diversión en sus ojos que era difícil de ignorar.

—Me refiero a que es San Valentín, y se supone que, alguien como usted, que tiene una prometida...

Sus ojos se movieron, casi acusadoramente, hacia la sombrerera. Ciel abandonó su expresión suspicaz para abrir la boca con sorpresa.

—¡Ah! Tienes razón, debería enviarle una tarjeta y un regalo a Elizabeth.

—Me he tomado la libertad de enviarle a la señorita Elizabeth una caja de nuestros mejores bombones en un envase en forma de corazón, junto con una tarjeta que le di a usted a firmar ayer por la mañana.

Sebastian parecía a punto de estallar de satisfacción. El conde se sonrojó, intentó hablar, se atascó, y finalmente masculló un "gracias", aunque de hecho parecía que estuviera conteniendo las ganas de estrangular a su mayordomo. Este asintió graciosamente con la cabeza, y se volvió a girar, toqueteando la cortina, pero con la vista perdida más allá del cristal de la ventana.

—No parece usted muy emocionado con esta celebración, joven amo— susurró tras unos minutos de silencio. Ciel incluso había vuelto a centrar su atención en su estudio.

—¿Por qué debería estarlo? No es más que una estúpida excusa para vender bombones, flores y tarjetas. Como dueño de una empresa de dulces, me encanta, pero no veo por qué iba a emocionarme a nivel personal.

—Pero tiene una prometida que le adora, podría aprovechar y disfrutar del día.

Ciel bufó ante eso, echándose hacia atrás en la enorme butaca.

—Una prometida que me adora... No creo que Lizzie ni siquiera me conozca bien. Ella "adora" la imagen mental de mí que tiene en la cabeza...

Sebastian reprimió una sonrisa, disfrazándola con una tosecilla.

—Si no está convencido con la señorita Elizabeth, siempre puede romper su compromiso.

—¡No puedo hacer eso! Mis padres la eligieron para mí, y la han educado para que sea mi esposa. Y, me parezca lo que me parezca, la verdad es que han hecho un trabajo estupendo: Lizzie será la perfecta condesa Phantomhive.

Sebastian enarcó una ceja, mirando a su señor.

—¿Pero?

Ciel suspiró y se puso a juguetear con su anillo. Sebastian había observado antes que su joven amo siempre observaba y miraba aquel anillo, el anillo de su familia, cada vez que reflexionaba sobre algún asunto que le pesaba sobre los hombros.

—Pero... no es como si fuese a tener tiempo de crecer lo suficiente como para casarme con ella, ¿verdad? Me temo que renuncié a eso cuando firmé nuestro contrato.

Sebastian se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana, escondiendo en la cortina una sonrisa satisfecha que le llenaba el rostro. Afortunadamente, su amo no estaba mirándole, y continuó hablando para sí mismo, frotando la piedra azul de su anillo.

—No es que me arrepienta de nada, y de todas formas esa noche lo habría perdido absolutamente todo. Pero en esos momentos no era consciente de todo lo que suponía el contrato, de a cuántas cosas tendría que renunciar. Tenía diez años, ¿qué sabía yo? Incluso ahora, con trece... hay tantas cosas que no sé. Que nunca sabré. En unos meses todo habrá acabado, ¿verdad?

A Sebastian se le borró la sonrisa del rostro, y miró de nuevo a su amo, sin hablar, con una emoción silenciosa temblándole en la mirada.

—Así que no, nunca podré saborear esta estúpida fiesta, porque nunca sabré lo que es el amor. Nunca voy a encontrar a alguien que de verdad me conozca, a quien yo le importe y que me quiera tal y como soy. La misma Lizzie huiría aterrorizada si supiera cómo soy en realidad.

Ciel rió, y su risa sonó como un ladrido seco y desagradable. Sebastian levantó la mano en dirección al hombro del muchacho, pero detuvo su gesto a tiempo y bajó la mano, cerrándola en un puño apretado.

El mayordomo volvió a tomar la sombrerera y murmuró que volvía a sus obligaciones. Ciel le dejó marchar sin decir nada más. Se acercó a la habitación del joven conde a guardar el sombrero en el armario y volvió al trabajo, sintiendo todavía el estómago apretado. Solo Ciel podía transmitir semejante tristeza, semejante desesperación, sin derramar una lágrima o levantar la voz. No solía lamentarse por lo que iba a dejar atrás en cuanto cumpliese su venganza. Y, tal y como Sebastian ya sabía, el muchacho no iba a intentar burlar a su destino, o retrasar la venganza todo lo posible: Ciel podía ser joven, pero era ya un hombre en muchos sentidos. Un hombre de honor. Valiente. Fuerte. Duro. El demonio recordó, con media sonrisa, las veces en las que había permitido que el conde sufriera dolor físico. Eran unas cuantas. Y Ciel no había protestado, o no demasiado, al menos. Ciel estaba más allá del dolor. Eso complacía a Sebastian, sin duda: ¿qué clase de demonio sería si no disfrutara con esas pequeñas crueldades? Sin embargo, el hecho de que cada vez fuera más patente que Ciel también estaba más allá del placer no le complacía. Frunció el ceño, notando el nudo de su estómago apretarse más. Eso no estaba en el contrato, Ciel debía ser feliz, debía disfrutar de lo que le quedaba de vida. Estaba viviendo tiempo robado a la muerte, ¿por qué no lo disfrutaba? Cualquier otro se hubiera lanzado a los brazos de mujeres hermosas, hubiera perdido el sentido a diario con alcohol, hubiera engañado al dolor con narcóticos... Era lo que había visto hacer a sus contratistas, una y otra vez, así que ¿por qué Ciel no lo hacía? ¿Por qué esa tristeza, esa apatía? Oh. No era adecuado para su tierna edad, claro. Un lord inglés de trece años de edad no debía hacer esas cosas. Pero aun así, aun así...

El día estaba perfectamente organizado, como siempre: tras el desayuno, el joven conde había estudiado sus lecciones durante una hora, después había llegado uno de sus tutores y había pasado con él el resto de la mañana; al mediodía, habían recibido al encargado de ventas de Inglaterra y Gales, que había almorzado con milord mientras le presentaba el balance de ventas del mes anterior. A eso había seguido una hora de violín con la señora Cunnings, y una hora más de estudio. Cuando Sebastian aparecía con el té y la merienda, hacia las cuatro de la tarde, casi siempre se encontraba a su señor cabeceando sobre sus libros, agotado.

Ese día no fue una excepción. Sebastian se acercó a la mesa de su amo empujando un carrito con una forma tapada con un elegante mantel blanco, y lo dejó en el centro del despacho, sonriendo. Apartó el libro de economía sobre el que Ciel babeaba ligeramente y le apartó el cabello de los ojos. El muchacho ni siquiera reaccionó.

El mayordomo rió quedamente y optó por sacudirle el hombro con gentileza. Ciel se incorporó de un salto, con los ojos aun medio cerrados y el pelo echo un desastre. Sebastian no hubiera podido dejar de sonreír ni aunque su señor se lo hubiese ordenado. Se echó un par de pasos atrás para darle un poco de intimidad en su despertar. El chico se frotó los ojos, un poco aturdido, pero enseguida recuperó la compostura.

—¿Qué tengo hoy de merienda? Huelo a chocolate...

—Excelente olfato, señor—. Sebastian se acercó al carrito y, de la repisa inferior, sacó una delicada tetera y una taza, que le sirvió a su joven amo. Una vez la taza estuvo sobre la mesa, debidamente azucarada y con una nube de leche, como a Ciel le gustaba, Sebastian carraspeó para llamar su atención. El joven conde le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva—. En realidad, le he preparado una sorpresa, que espero sea de su agrado—. Ciel arrugó la nariz. Sebastian sabía bien que no le gustaban las sorpresas, a no ser que fuera él quien las preparaba—. Como ha señalado antes, no sabe si este será su último san Valentín... así que he querido que fuera especial— dijo y, volviendo al carrito, destapó la misteriosa forma bajo la tela: lo que quedó al descubierto era una figura de Cupido de chocolate. Solo que la figura tenía casi un metro de altura, y era la estatua de chocolate más perfecta, fragante y delicada que Ciel había visto en su vida. Y era el propietario de una empresa de dulces con fábricas en varios países... Se quedó mirándola con la boca ligeramente abierta, sin saber qué decir. Entonces, y solo entonces, Sebastian añadió—: Feliz San Valentín, joven amo.

Y, si hasta entonces Ciel se había quedado desconcertado, lo siguiente que hizo su mayordomo le dejó directamente sin respiración, puesto que el demonio se acercó a él de nuevo, apoyó una mano en su nuca y apoyó los labios en los suyos. El beso, al principio delicado, se volvió cálido y el muchacho pronto sintió como una lengua se abría paso entre sus labios. Demasiado abrumado como para reaccionar, Ciel obedeció la orden muda y abrió la boca, permitiendo que la lengua de su mayordomo se deslizara en su interior y jugara con sus papilas gustativas. Observó, incrédulo, como Sebastian parecía degustarle, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión concentrada en el rostro. Entonces la lengua del demonio tocó la suya, que estaba escondida, vergonzosa, en el fondo de su boca, y Ciel se vio obligado a cerrar también los ojos, a la vez que un gemido se le escapaba y sentía todo su cuerpo vibrar. Se permitió entonces abandonarse al beso, degustar también la boca que se le ofrecía, abierta y sensual, mordisquear los labios que atrapaban los suyos.

Cuando al fin Sebastian se separó de él (_labios rojos y húmedos, ¡oh, Dios mío! ¿He sido yo el que se los ha dejado así?_), Ciel se dio cuenta de que, en algún momento, había colgado sus brazos del cuello de su mayordomo. Sebastian carraspeó, y Ciel se sonrojó y se apresuró a soltarle. Se concentró en mirar su taza de té, avergonzado, y al fin se atrevió a preguntar, sin levantar la vista:

—¿A qué ha venido eso?

Sebastian cortó un trozo de la figura de chocolate y la colocó en un platito, sonriendo satisfecho.

—No quería que se perdiera la experiencia, señor. Ya sabe, lo que comentó esta mañana, sentir que alguien le entiende a la perfección y aun así le quiere. En realidad, le quiere precisamente por cómo es en realidad. Ahora nunca podrá decir que jamás lo ha sentido.

Sebastian dejó el plato junto a la taza de té y salió del despacho antes de que Ciel tuviera tiempo de procesar sus palabras. El muchacho se quedó observando su merienda durante unos instantes. De repente, salió de su aturdimiento y echó a correr, saliendo de su despacho, pasillo abajo, llamando a gritos a su mayordomo.


End file.
